Her TaruTaru
by Violist
Summary: Sequel to His Pudding. Taruto is coming back to see Pudding as he promised. They both realize that maybe they aren't just friends. TxP
1. TaruTaru is back

_Sequel to His Pudding. Thanks for the reviews on His Pudding! Without them, I wouldn't have started to write this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Taruto shouted impatiently.

"Not yet!" yelled Kish, "I need to look my best for koneko-chan!"

Pudding's birthday was yesterday and Taruto promised to be back within a month, but he decided that he would go to Earth with Kish, because he wanted to see his Pudding very much.

"I'm ready now." said Kish as he left his room.

"Finally!" Taruto said. Then they teleported to Earth, to be more exact, Café Mew Mew. They approached the door and walked in.

Pudding immediately saw Taruto and shouted, "Taru-Taru! You're back, na no da." Then she fell off of the ball that she was balancing on, which broke the plates she had been carrying and flew desserts across the room, which landed on Ryou as he walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What is going on?" Ryou asked Lettuce, whom was standing right next to him.

"Um, well, Kish and Tart came, causing Pudding to greet Taruto and then she fell off of her ball, dropping the plates and sending the cakes flying through the air." she explained then blushed as she handed Ryou some napkins, "Here, you have cake all over your face."

Ryou wiped off his face and walked over to the aliens. "Come back later. We are busy now." Then Kish and Taruto left the café, but waited outside on a bench for the café to close. Masaya walked by and Kish went after him, leaving Taruto alone.

'Pudding looked so happy to see me.' Taruto thought, 'Do she love me back?' Taruto pictured Pudding's smiling face and then smiled, 'I hope she does.'

When the café closed, Taruto stood up, because Pudding would come out soon. Ichigo was looking around warily, so Taruto told her, "If you're looking for Kish, he went after Masaya." Then Ichigo left to go find Masaya.

"Taru-Taru came to see Pudding, na no da!" shouted Pudding as she ran towards Taruto. Taruto blushed as Pudding wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

'Maybe she does love me.' Taruto thought and whispered to Pudding, "I love you."

"Really Taru-Taru, na no da?" she asked him.

"Really." he said then pulled her closer.

"Pudding loves Taru-Taru, too, na no da." Pudding said softly, then kissed Taruto on the cheek. Taruto blushed. Pudding giggled, "Taru-Taru's all red, na no da. Did Taru-Taru like my kiss, na no da?"

"Yes." Taruto said, blushing harder and letting go of Pudding. Taruto's face was almost the color of his shirt. Pudding couldn't help not to giggle. "What?" he asked, "Is there something on my face?" Pudding only laughed harder. Taruto didn't get what was so funny. "Why are you laughing?"

"Taru-Taru's face was bright red, na no da!" Pudding said through giggles.

"What?" said Taruto as his face was beginning to redden again.

"Taru-Taru's face is turning red again, na no da!" Pudding continued her laughing. Taruto was embarrassed, but he laughed with her anyway. The sun began to set, but Taruto didn't want this day to end, neither did Pudding.


	2. Dinner at Pudding's

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._

* * *

It was getting late and Pudding had to go home to feed her siblings. Taruto walked her home. Taruto stopped in front of her house, but Pudding urged him to come in. "Come meet my siblings!"

"Uh.. okay.." he said as she pulled him inside.

As they walked inside, Pudding shouted, "I'm home, na no da!" As if on cue, all five of her siblings filed in. Then Pudding pointed to Taruto. "This is Taru-Taru, na no da." Every one of the siblings stated their name. Taruto got so confused, he thought Honcha was Heicha, and Heicha was Honcha, and all the other siblings confused. Pudding led him to the kitchen. "Let's make dinner, na no da!"

"What's for dinner?" questioned Taruto.

"Taru-Taru will see, na no da." replied Pudding cheerfully.

"How am I supposed to help you make dinner if I don't know what we're making?" commented Taruto.

Pudding handed Taruto a stack of plates and silverware. "Set the table, na no da."

Taruto groaned, but did as he was told. He set out place settings for seven people. Then Pudding called all of her siblings to the table. Everyone sat and began to eat. All of Pudding's siblings had their share of questions for Taruto.

"Is Taru-Taru, your real name?" "Why do you wear funny clothes?" "Why do you have big ears?" "Do you love Pudding onee-chan?" "Where are you from?"

"No, it's Taruto. My clothes are not funny! Why do you have small ears?" Taruto answered, then blushed at the fourth question and then answered the final question. "Land."

"Where is Land anyway, na no da?" asked Pudding.

"It's in another solar system." replied Taruto and put his clear plate in the sink. "I guess I'd better go now. Thanks for dinner, Pudding." Taruto went out the door and closed it behind him.

He was about to teleport when Pudding shouted, "Wait Taru-Taru, na no da!"

Taruto turned around. "What is it?"

"Thanks for coming, na no da!" she told him. Then Masaya ran past them, Kish behind him, holding his dragon swords, and Ichigo behind him with a broom. It was an interesting sight and Pudding and Taruto couldn't help laughing.

"Bye." said Taruto, teleporting away, leaving Pudding, but to return soon.


	3. Is it a bad time?

_Dicsclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._

* * *

"Have you seen Kish?" asked Pai after Taruto had returned home.

"Um.." Taruto said, "I last saw him chasing Masaya with his dragon swords with Ichigo chasing him with a broom."

"That can't be good." Pai said then left to go find Kish.

Taruto was alone and all he could think about was Pudding. 'She's a good cook. I think I'll go see her tomorrow.'

Pai returned, holding Kish by the shoulder. "Aww…but I was this close…" Kish complained while showing Pai how close he was to killing Masaya.

Pai shook his head. "Kish, you went to see Ichigo, correct?"

"Yeah." Kish agreed.

"Then why were you attempting to kill someone when you went to visit Ichigo?" Pai inquired.

"He deserved to be dead, that's why." Kish said.

Taruto laughed, "You know, if you kill Masaya, Ichigo'll probably hate you then."

"Taruto has a point." said Pai sternly.

"Oh. I see." said Kish, "So if Lettuce hears that Pai killed Ryou, Lettuce'll never like Pai."

Pai blushed and Taruto laughed, "Hey, look! Pai has emotion!"

Kish laughed with him and Pai commented, "You two are so immature."

The next day, Taruto woke up. He wanted to go see Pudding again. He quickly got changed and told Kish and Pai, "I'm gonna go now. Bye." Then He teleported to Pudding's house.

Taruto rang the doorbell. Ron Yuebin opened the door for him. Pudding was sitting in the living room, not looking very happy. "Is this a bad time?" asked Taruto.


	4. Tornado Wrecking Fist

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._

_Torunedo-Bakuretsu-ken means Tornado Wrecking Fist and it is what Ron Yuebin says after defeating the chimera animal in episode 33 of Tokyo Mew Mew._

* * *

"Torunedo-Bakuretsu-Ken!" shouted Ron Yuebin.

"Wha-" Taruto started to say, but then Ron attacked him and Taruto went unconscious.

Pudding ran up to Ron. "Look what you did, na no da!" Then sat next to Taruto and said, "Are you okay Taru-Taru, na no da?"

"M'lady, this is the creature that attacked you some years ago." Ron explained, "I was trying to help, m'lady."

"No!" Pudding shouted tears falling from her face, "You make everything worse, na no da! Pudding hates you!"

"M'lady, this creature-" Ron said then Pudding cut him off.

"No! First Mum and Pudding's special album, now Taru-Taru, na no da!" she shouted at him, "What's next, na no da? My new picture album from Papa? Heicha? Get out, na no da!"

"I'm sorry m'lady." Ron tried to apologize.

"No!" shouted Pudding, "It's over, na no da! Get out now, na no da!" Ron ran out of Pudding's house to the airport to speak to her father back in China about this.

"It's okay Taru-Taru, na no da." Pudding said softly while stroking Taruto's hair, "Ron is just a big meanie, na no da."

Taruto woke up some time later in the bed in the guest room. He groaned. "What happened? Why does my head hurt?"

Pudding walked in. "Yea, na no da! Taru-Taru's awake, na no da!"

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Ron was being a meanie, na no da." she explained, "Pudding doesn't want to see him ever again, na no da."

"Oh. Okay." said Taruto.

"Pudding's glad that Taru-Taru's all better now, na no da." Pudding started to leave the room, then looked at Taruto, "Dinner's ready, if you want some, na no da."

Taruto then got up, swayed a bit, then walked into the kitchen. He only saw Pudding, so he asked, "Where are your siblings?"

Pudding called for them and they didn't come. Pudding turned to Taruto with a worried look. "Where are they, na no da?"


	5. Where are they?

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMM._

* * *

Pudding dashed out the door. Taruto tried to keep up with her, but she was too fast. "Pudding! Wait up!"

Pudding turned around and stopped. Taruto caught up to her. "Okay Taru-Taru. You go this way and Pudding goes this way, na no da." Pudding instructed Taruto pointing for him to go to the left and herself to go to the right.

Pudding ran as fast as she could, shouting, "Heicha! Honcha! Chancha! Hanacha! Lucha! Where are you, na no da!" Pudding wasn't looking and ran into a police officer, "Pudding's sorry, na no da." she said through tears.

"What's wrong?" asked the officer, "Why are you crying?"

"Pudding can't find her brothers and sister, na no da." she said, trying to hold her tears back.

"Where did you last see them?" questioned the officer.

"They were playing outside while Pudding was talking to Ron Yuebin, na no da." Pudding fought back her tears. "Then Taru-Taru came and Ron hurt Taru-Taru, thinking Taru-Taru was a bad guy and then Pudding sent Ron away and took Taru-Taru to the guest room and when Pudding came back to the kitchen, they were gone, na no da."

"What do your siblings look like?" he asked.

"Pudding's sister, Heicha, has blonde hair, but darker than Pudding's, na no da, and in pigtails, na no da. Heicha is in kindergarten, na no da. Pudding's brothers, Honcha, Lucha, Chancha, and Hanacha, are about Heicha's size and have very dark hair in ponytails, na no da." Pudding described, still crying with worry.

"I'll go look for them then." stated the police officer, "Oh, and by any chance, do you think that they might be with this 'Ron' guy?"

"Pudding hopes not." Pudding said. "Ron is a meanie. Ron ruined Mum and Pudding's special album and hurt Taru-Taru. Pudding will never ever forgive Ron, na no da."

"Do you know his number?" asked the officer.

"Yes, na no da. Pudding'll write it down for police officer-onii chan, na no da." Pudding answered. The police officer gave her a pad of paper and she wrote the number down. He took the pad and left.

The police officer called Ron Yuebin, "Hello, this is Officer Kajiwara. When is the last time you've seen Heicha, Honcha, Lucha, Chancha, and Hanacha?"

"Why, they are right here on the plane with me to China." Ron Yuebin explained.

"You have the children? Are they safe?" questioned Kajiwara.

"Yes," Ron replied, "I am taking them to their father. Master Wong Taren, their father, ordered me to do so. He also requested that I bring Pudding also, but she did not want to go. She sent me away. Miss Pudding did not want to see me."

"I'll go find Miss Pudding and tell her." said Kajiwara, "Thank you, Ron Yuebin."

Officer Kajiwara found Pudding and told her what happened.

"Pudding did want to see papa, but all Ron talked about what the engagment, which Pudding didn't like, then Taru-Taru came and, oh wait! Pudding forgot about Taru-Taru, na no da. Pudding needs to tell Taru-Taru that Pudding knows where Pudding's siblings are, na no da." Pudding explained then ran off to find Taruto, who was sitting down on a bench near her house, "Did you find them, Pudding?"


	6. Laughing with happiness

_I'm sorry that I didn't update right away and thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._

* * *

"Hai, na no da!" Pudding replied cheerfully, then she frowned, "They're with Ron, na no da."

Taruto frowned with her and stuttered, "Do you, I mean, are you…"

Pudding fake-smiled, "Hai, na no da. But Pudding hates Ron. Ron makes everything bad, na no da. He ruined Mum and Pudding's special book. He hurt you, na no da." Pudding's eyes started to swell with tears at the last statement.

"Hey, Pudding," Taruto tried to comfort Pudding, "It'll work out fine. Don't worry."

"Really, na no da?" Pudding asked wiping her tears away.

"Hai, Pudding." Taruto comforted her, "Everything will be okay." Then Taruto wrapped his arms around Pudding. "Don't worry." Pudding yawned. It had been a long day, so Taruto teleported her home. He laid her onto her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Pudding." He whispered softly into her ear. Then Taruto teleported into the guest room and went to sleep.

Taruto woke the next morning by Pudding calling for her siblings. He sluggishly got changed and teleported downstairs, because he didn't feel like walking at the moment. "Pudding." he explained yawning, "Your siblings are in China."

"Oh, right, na no da." Pudding replied, embarrassed for forgetting then ran over and hugged Taruto, "At least I didn't forget that my Taru-Taru was here, na no da!" Taruto blushed and Pudding giggled. Taruto immediately stopped blushing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Taruto shouted at Pudding.

Pudding couldn't stop. "Pudding's not laughing at Taru-Taru. Pudding is laughing with happiness, because Pudding is with Taru-Taru, na no da!"

Taruto smiled. Then Pudding burst out, "We need to get to Café Mew Mew, na no da! Pudding can't be late, na no da!" Pudding shoved some breakfast at Taruto and urged him to eat fast. Then Pudding started to run as fast as she could to Café Mew Mew, but then Taruto just teleported her there instead. "Thanks Taru-Taru, na no da!" she shouted then ran into the changing room, almost knocking Keiichiro down.

"My, my. She sure is in a hurry today." Keiichiro commented.

"Eh, she's here isn't she?" muttered Mint, who had arrived earlier and was sitting at her usual table drinking tea, as she always does.

Taruto got bored of standing outside and thought, 'Why did she bring me here if I was just going to stand out here?' He decided to go inside to see what Pudding was up to. Taruto saw that Pudding was serving customers from atop a ball, doing tricks while doing so. He smiled, 'She looks so cute while working.' Then Pudding started to fall off the ball. Taruto caught her and the plates that she was holding.

"Thank you Taru-Taru, na no da." she told him.

"You're welcome." he replied, "Now be more careful. I'm not gonna catch you every time."


	7. Going Home

_Sorry that I took so long to update. I didn't mean to make the chapter so short, but I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._

* * *

Taruto stood Pudding up and went outside to wait for her. Pai then appeared, "Taruto."

"Hai." Taruto answered.

"Come." he ordered, "We must catch Kish." Taruto blinked. Pai pulled him. They found Kish chasing after Masaya, again.

"Kish!" called Pai. Kish turned around.

"What!" Kish complained, "I almost had him! Why do you always spoil my fun?" They teleported to the ship.

"Kish, Taruto." announced Pai, "We are going home. We are going to go back to our families. There is a chance that we may return, but it's unlikely."

"No, no!" Taruto screamed, "I'm not going!"

"Taruto, I'm going home." Kish explained, trying to help Taruto, "I know that you want to be with Pudding, but our families need us."

Taruto lowered his head. "Mine don't."

Pai put his hand on Taruto's shoulder. "Of course they do."

"No they don't!" Taruto yelled at Pai, "They won't ever need me again!" He lowered his voice and was close to tears and barely mumbled, "The…storms…they…they…" Taruto burst out crying.

Pai realized what he was trying to say and looked at Taruto comfortingly. "I'm sorry. We didn't know. You can stay with us."

"No." Taruto muttered, "I can't go back to the storms. I want to forget. I want to forget everything. My family, the orphanage, everything about that place. It was awful."

Pai sighed, "You can't stay here, though."

"I'll find somewhere to stay." Taruto lifted his head. "I will, I promise you. I'll find a place away from there."

"We all know that you are going to go ask Pudding." Kish stated, "It's obviously what you are going to do."

Taruto looked at his friends and said farewell before he teleported away.


	8. Not Everyone's Here

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMM._

* * *

Pudding walked out of Café Mew Mew at the end of her shift and saw that Taruto wasn't there. 'Where is Taru-Taru, na no da?' she thought. Pudding started to walk home. Taru-Taru wasn't at her house either. 'Where could Taru-Taru be, na no da?' thought Pudding.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Pudding? Are you home?"

Pudding opened the door to find Taruto. "Where were you, na no da? Why didn't you just teleport in, na no da?"

"Oh, I was with Pai and Kish. Pai needed to talk to us. I didn't want to barge in or anything, just in case that Ron person was here or anything." Taruto explained.

"Oh, okay, na no da. Ron isn't coming back and if he does Pudding won't let him in." Pudding responded.

"That's good." Taruto stated, "I don't like him."

"Pudding either, na no da." Pudding commented, "Ron is a big fat meanie, na no da. What did Pai onii-chan have to say, na no da?"

"He said that we had to go home, but I won't ever go home." Taruto explained, "I don't even have a home there, just a stupid orphanage. Kish and Pai said that I could live with either of them, but that place stores too many bad memories for me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, na no da." apologized Pudding.

Taruto hugged her then let go. "It's okay. Can I stay here?"

"Hai, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, "It would be a pleasure, na no da!" Then they both laughed. Taruto went up to his room to find Kish.

"You need to come home." stated Kish sincerely.

"No!" Taruto protested.

Kish tugged at Taruto. "Pai ordered us to."

Pudding walked in. "Why are you screaming, na no da? Oh, konichiwa Kish onii-chan, na no da. Um, dinner's ready, na no da. I made extra thinking that my siblings were here, so there's plenty for you, too Kish onii-chan, na no da."

"Um, okay." Kish said startled. Pudding then led them downstairs to eat.

"If you would like, we can invite Pai, na no da." commented Pudding. Kish then left to get Pai.

When Pai arrived, Pudding exclaimed, "Yay! Now everyone is here, na no da!"

"Not everyone is here. It's just us." explained Kish.

"Right, na no da!" agreed Pudding, "I'll go call everyone, na no da!"

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was at Pudding's house. There was Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Ryou, Keiichiro, and even Zakuro among the arriving group.


	9. Manhunt

_Hi everyone! The outcome for my poll was a tie, so I decided to make it a humorous chapter. If you don't want to read it, just skip down to the bottom where I put a line or you don't even really have to read this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMM._

* * *

Pudding happily showed them where to sit and served everyone dinner. Once everyone had their fill of food Pudding announced, "Let's play Man Hunt!"

Everyone shrugged and agreed with her suggestion. They decided to go play in the park.

"Who's it?" asked Ichigo.

Then Pudding spun around in a circle with her pointer finger out. When she stopped, she was pointing at Pai. "Pai onii-chan's it, na no da! Oh, and no teleporting, transforming, flying, or leaving the park. Now go, na no da!"

Everyone left to go hide. Ichigo and Ryou ran up trees like cats, different trees of course. Lettuce hid behind a tree. Zakuro sat on a bench, Mint next to her. Kish leaned up against the tree Ichigo was in. Pudding dragged Taruto to a large tree for them to hide behind. Keiichiro stood in the middle of the park, imitating a tree. Pai stood there dumbstruck. 'Okay. The rules are that I must find them, right?' he thought, 'Then they are it with me. Where is a logical place for each of them to hide?' Pai thought harder. 'Okay. Kish would be wherever Ichigo-san is. Taruto is probably with Pudding-san. Mint-san is probably with Zakuro-san. Ichigo would probably be in a cat-like place for her DNA is infused with Irimote Wildcat.'

Pai ran to a tree, which he thought that Ichigo would be in. He saw Kish first and tagged him. Kish floated upward. "Hey! You heard Pudding! No flying!" Ichigo screamed and then lost her balance and fell out of the tree.

Pai tagged her and heard chuckling in a nearby tree. "Ryou-san." he calculated. He went up to the tree and looked up. He couldn't reach Ryou, so he called Kish over to help. Balanced on Pai's shoulders, Kish tagged Ryou. The Kish lost his balance and fell, landing on Pai. They heard a howl of laughter coming behind a rather large tree. Kish and Pai snuck up to the tree and tagged Taruto and Pudding, who were behind it. Ryou ran to Kish, Ichigo, Pai, Taruto, and Pudding with Keiichiro and Lettuce.

"Mint-san is probably with Zakuro-san." Pai stated, "They are probably sitting down. Check the benches."

They all split up to look for them. "Hey guys, na no da!" shouted Pudding when she found Mint and Zakuro, "I found them, na no da!" Everyone gathered around Pudding and decided that it was time to go home.

* * *

"Koneko-chan," Kish told Ichigo seriously, "I'm going back to my home planet. I don't know when we'll be back, so I just want you to know that I love you."

Ichigo looked away then looked back at Kish, "Goodbye then. It'll be different without you."

"We are going back to our home planet tomorrow. We probably aren't coming back, the chances of it are very slim." Pai announced, "So this is probably the last time that we will ever see everyone."

They all said their goodbyes, it was noticeable that they were going to be missed. Pudding wouldn't let Taruto go. "Come Taruto." commanded Pai.

"No." he rebelled, "I don't want to go. What's for me to go to? That place has too many bad memories. I'm staying here."

* * *

_I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but please review! Thanks!_


	10. Can I lock him in a cage?

_Sorry that this chapter is so short. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMM._

* * *

"Taruto, we aren't going over this again. Now come." commanded Pai.

Taruto walked up to Pai and whispered, "I'll shout out to the world that you like.."

Taruto was cut off by Pai grabbing him and teleporting.

"What was that for?" Taruto shouted at Pai, outraged.

"You can't stay." Pai answered.

"Why? I don't want to see that dump we call home anymore. Bad memories, I already told you. Storms! I lost my family! I have nothing to go to unlike you guys! I'd rather stay here, where I can look forward to tomorrow instead of fearing it!" Taruto protested. "I'm not going!""Do we have to put you in a cage or something?" Kish asked then smirked, "That would be fun."

"If you don't cooperate, we must force you." Pai explained.

"I'm not going and you can't make me!" Taruto screamed then stuck out his tongue.

"Can I lock him in a cage?" begged Kish, "Please?"

"No." Pai replied sternly, "Stop acting like a child, Taruto. We are offering you a chance to stay with one of us and you refuse. Our planet isn't that bad."

"Yes it is!" Taruto yelled, crying.

Pai and Kish hated to see the young alien cry, but Pai had made it mandatory to leave.

"Hey." Kish said stooping down to Taruto's size, "We'll come back."

Taruto looked up. "When?"

"I don't know." Kish shrugged, "But we'll go as soon as we can."

Taruto turned away. "Yeah, which means never." Taruto flew up. "I'm not going. Bye." He then teleported.

"What are we going to do with him?" Pai asked shaking his head.

Kish's eyes shone. "Can I lock him in a cage?"

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please review!_


	11. Nothing Can Stop Me

_This chapter's very short, too. I'm sorry for all the short chapters._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._**

* * *

"Taru-Taru's back, na no da!" shouted Pudding as Taruto teleported into her kitchen. "Pudding knew that Taru-Taru would come back eventually, na no da!"

"Yeah, yeah." Taruto said, "I'm back."

Pudding ran over and hugged Taruto tightly. "Pudding missed Taru-Taru very much, na no da."

Taruto tried to break loose. "But I was only gone for an hour or so."

Pudding let go. "Pudding knows, but Pudding missed Taru-Taru anyway, na no da."

"Okay." Taruto replied, smiling.

"What did Kish onii-chan and Pai onii-chan want to tell you, anyway, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"They wanted me to go back to that dreadful planet, of which they call home." Taruto explained.

"Taru-Taru's not going to leave, right?" Pudding questioned, with tears in her eyes, thinking about the last time Taruto left. He was gone for two years and Pudding couldn't take it, but forever, maybe? Pudding was sure that she couldn't survive without Taruto.

Taruto wrapped his arms around Pudding. "Of course not. Why would I want to return to that awful planet anyway when it's so much fun here? It's not like I don't have any friends here, right?"

Pudding smiled. "Right, na no da."

"Nothing can stop me." Taruto said, letting go of Pudding.

"Nothing, na no da?" Pudding asked curiously.

"Nothing." Taruto repeated, trying to reassure Pudding.

"Okay then, na no da." Pudding said, a bit unsure.

"Hey." Taruto reassured, "I'll be fine, Pudding. Don't worry. Nothing can stop me."


	12. Puddingring

_Here's the chapter I promised. I hope that you like it. I'm sorry that it's so short, though. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew._**

* * *

"Nothing?" asked Pai, teleporting into the room.

"You can't stop me!" Tart shouted, pulling out his weapon.

Pai pulled out his fans, "If it's a fight you're looking for, then it's a fight you'll get." Pai then charged at Taruto shouting, "Fuu Rai Sen!"

"No!" cried Pudding, "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!" Pudding transformed then called her weapon, "Puddingring!" Pudding held the ring-like weapon in front of her as she jumped into the attack's path.

"Arigato Pudding." thanked Taruto, before throwing his weapon at Pai. Pai dodged his attack, then threw an attack at Pudding. Pudding held her puddingring out in front of her once more to block the attack.

Not too far away, at Ichigo's house, Masha shouted at Ichigo, "Alien, alien!"

Ichigo looked up. "Hmm?" Masha headed for the door and Ichigo followed him. They soon arrived at Pudding's house to find Pai attacking the two kids. Ichigo immediately shouted, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!" to begin her transformation.

Pai glanced at the transforming mew and muttered under his breath, "Oh joy, another interruption."

Ichigo looked at him. "What did you say about me?" she pouted then called her weapon, "Strawberry Bell!"

While Pai was watching Ichigo with disgust, Pudding attacked, "Ribon Puddingring Inferno!"

Before he could react, Pai was surrounded by a jelly-like surface. Taruto hugged Pudding, "Good job Pudding!"

"Arigato Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding thanked, smiling, then turned to Ichigo. "Arigato Ichigo onee-chan, na no da."

The puddingring dissolved, releasing Pai. Pai then left, disgusted.


	13. You worry too much, Pai

_It's seems that I have written yet another short chapter. Oh well. Thanks everyone for your reviews!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._**

* * *

"Maybe we should give up on him." Kish suggested when Pai got back to the spaceship, "I mean, he really doesn't want to come. Why should we force him?"

"He should go back because it is his home." Pai explained, "Maybe his family is waiting for him. The mew aqua is a strong element, so our planet should be much better now."

"True." Kish pointed out, "But he seems very happy here. He really doesn't want to go and why should we choose what he does like we're his parents."

"We are, in a way, his guardians." Pai stated, "I was put in charge of him, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was two years ago. He's fine. He's got Pudding." Kish reasoned.

"That's what I'm worried about. Two little hyper kids running around with no supervision. It would be even worse if Mew Pudding's siblings were still with her." Pai sighed.

"You worry too much, Pai." Kish said.

"I do not!" Pai shouted, "It's just that I don't want Taruto hanging around light years away from us with a hyper twelve-year-old."

"That proves my point." Kish replied, "The other mews are there, too. He'll be fine."

"Kish!" Pai continued to shout, "Don't you care that our comrade is going to be far away from home and probably going to start an unhealthy diet on candy or something!"

"Sheesh, Pai." Kish commented, "You're acting like you're his mom or something."

"Would his mom call him a comrade?" Pai asked.

"Well, um, no." Kish replied, "But you still worry way too much. It's only Taruto."

"It's only Taruto?" Pai exploded, "That's the point! Kish, you don't get it! He's only twelve, he can't live on his own!"

"Of course he can, Pudding's been doing it since she was eight or something, maybe younger and she had four or five siblings." Kish explained.

"But that's Mew Pudding! She's used to it!" Pai shouted some more.

"He'll get used to it. Pudding'll teach him." Kish persuaded. "Let's let him stay. It'll be good for him, maybe he'll mature."

"Maybe you should, too." Pai said, "You could always use some more maturity."

Kish rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

_The next chapter might be the last, but I'm not sure. See you next chapter!_


	14. Ja ne!

_Here is the final chapter of Her Taru-Taru. Sorry that it took me so long to update. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._**

* * *

"Alien alert, alien alert!" chirped Masha. The mew stopped working to stare at the robot.

"Sure it's not Taruto?" asked Mint, pointing at the alien boy, who had been helping them.

"Alien alert, alien alert!" the android repeated.

"Let's go girls!" Ichigo shouted, while running through the backdoor, transforming. The other mews followed her, as well as Ryou, Keiichiro, and Taruto.

Once they were all outside, they were greeted by Kish and Pai.

"What do you want?" shouted Taruto.

"Nothing." Pai replied.

"We just wanted to say goodbye." Kish added.

"Nani?" Taruto asked, "This isn't a plot, is it?"

"No." Pai said, flying down to Taruto, "You can stay here, just don't get into any trouble."

Kish patted Taruto's head, "We don't think that you will, anyway. If you ever need us, we'll come, though."

"Really?" Taruto asked in disbelief.

"Seriously, Taruto, would we lie to you?" Kish commented.

Taruto looked at Kish and Pai. They were like family to him. They were the only "family" he ever had. He didn't want to go back home, but he would miss his "brothers" a lot.

"Arigato." Taruto thanked.

"Kish, we need to go home soon." Pai reminded.

"Okay." Kish smiled, then teleported next to Ichigo, "Bye koneko-chan." Ichigo blushed, ears and tail popping out, and Kish went back next to Pai.

"Ja ne!" they shouted as they teleported away.

The mews retransformed. Pudding latched on to Taruto. "Yea! Taru-Taru gets to stay with Pudding, na no da!"

Taruto smiled, "Yep!"

Ryou smirked at Ichigo, "Oi, Ichigo. You're as red as a strawberry."

"Nya!" Ichigo exclaimed, blushing harder. Everyone laughed at the strawberry-red Ichigo.

Taruto gave Pudding a small peck on the cheek. She giggled as she turned a light shade of pink. Pudding wrapped her arms around Taruto once more, because he was her Taru-Taru.

* * *

_I might redo this chapter, but I'm not sure. Please review and vote in my poll! _


End file.
